Road to Chaos: A Poem
by heartdamoose
Summary: A Poemfic based off of Guardian of Animals: Road to Chaos
1. Depression Calls

Hello everyone.

I am very bored today because I've been home sick with the worst cold in the world. So far I've already posted funny ficlets that have Jonathan and Cleon dying in them. Yay I hate them. But now that I have calmed down I have decided to write a poem. The poem is going to be based off of The Guardian of Animals: Road to chaos. This fic is the one that I'm most dedicated to and I hope it will be more then 100,000 words. I think I can do it.

But before I ramble on here is my very depressing poem…

_ She's loosing her mind from the sight that she sees_

_Bloody tear tracks run down her cheeks with ease_

_ From the places she goes_

_She is nothing but lost_

_ Small rooms scar her arms. They hate her life_

_Several times she wakes with a knife_

_ Through her heart_

_She gets her guidance  
_

_ Doors are opened to horrors of existence_

_She finds herself in an unbreakable trance  
_

_ Of loneliness she finds _

_Mysteries long forgotten  
_

_ She doesn't know how to use it no matter how hard she tries_

_On the verge of saying her last good-byes  
_

_ To the ones she holds dear_

_But they just turn the other way  
_

_ She knows death. We're all going to die_

_But the question she only wants to know is why  
_

_ Do we need to have such sadness?_

_Or is she the only one who knows it all  
_

_ Why is she blind to their unhappiness?_

_Her life's lies have turned to a mess  
_

_ Of mass destruction to the innocence of humans_

_Is the only way she feels happy.  
_

_ Environments die as worlds collide_

_In between the two is where she will decide  
_

_ Which path to choose_

_Is always the hardest question  
_

_ What was once common will soon be forgotten_

_As air turns to smoke everything is rotten  
_

_ From the inside out_

_She feels…like a road of chaos_

Well I hope that you are now depressed from reading my poem. Maybe you can relate to it. Please read the Guardian of animals: Road to chaos. Trust me, you'll like it


	2. Going Mad

Hello everyone! I wasn't planning to have another poem on this fic, but I was inspired. I have now decided to have different poems for chapters all relating to my Guardian of Animals fic. And later in the story it will be nearly required to read these poems.

The thing is that these poems all happen later in the story, so there are a lot of clues. Better read carefully!

**Nothing else worked: Yes it is quite sad and yes this is what will be happening next.**

Now before I start the poem that I have no idea how to write I must say one thing. If you are reading guardian of animals, it will get very sad. But it's just how the story works. And I know that when it starts getting disturbing you'll want to sue me, but please don't, everything happens for a reason.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I am slowly going mad.

I wonder when people will see me for who I truly am.

I hear faint voices in my mind drawing me down.

I see people happily playing and I wonder why.

I want to be normal.

I am slowly going mad.

I pretend I am fine in the fake world I live in.

I feel my friend's comforting touch, but only grow cold.

I touch my soul finding there isn't any left.

I worry about the day my friends will leave me behind.

I cry for a life that will make sense.

I am slowly going mad.

I understand that someday I will be the only one left.

I say to myself that I will be okay only finding that I'm not listening.

I dream of the day that there will be peace but only waking up to the scream of my faint voice.

I try to help but they turn the other way throwing me to the trash.

I hope my life will be the way it was. But that will never happen.

I am slowly going mad.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yes this is in Romeli's point of view. And if you don't know who Romeli is then read the Guardian of Animals. She's the main character in the book. Well I must say that the poem was very disturbing. There is a huge clue in this one, but you may not get it since it is well hidden. But the clue will be revealed in the fic. Unfortunately this won't be until the end. Sorry about that. Huzzah! I love that word.


	3. Kiss of Death

I am in the poem mood today. You may have noticed that if you get a review from me it usually has a poem from me. I my self, love to write poetry. Oh, one more thing. If you realize the genre on GOA (guardian of animals) it says romance. The fluff comes much later on in the story so be patient. Your gonna have to deal with Romeli kickin butt for a while.

I have decided to write a poem about her romance. Which is later on in the story. I hope this doesn't give it away…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He says he loves her

She wants him too

But fear holds her back

Falling towards doom

He kisses her lightly

She runs away

He wonders why

Hopes he finds out soon

Evil comes back

Takes her away

Threatens the man

She accidentally threw away

Through pain she dies

Through love he's hanged

Saved by an angel

Thought he would never see the day

The angel fights for her rights

The magic makes hope fall again

Powers defeat the evil

Never disturbed like the she planned

Alive again he lies like stone

Angel falls

For the life she gave away

Again

But one thing will go missing

Then turn to two

She will be broken

Until she knows no more ways

To love again

He tries to comfort

But only gives her tears

Looking for space

No one loves death

No one loves life

But between them both

She can't decide

Friends may die

You may cry

But one things for sure

There's more then one way

Death of the heart

Death of a sword

Death from madness

But of all the ones she wants

Will be no more

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Now I have no comments on this poem. If I say anything I'll give something away.

-Heartdamoose

(I love moose)

WHEEEEEE!! WHEEEE! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HYPER I AM RIGHT NOW! COFFEE! COFFEE! I NEED COFFEE!!!!!!!! MOOSE! MOOSE! I LOVE MOOSE! Okay I'm better…


	4. The Very Young Girl Who Knew All

Wow. Another poem. Okay this one took literally three hours to write and it is my favorite of all time. I love it with a passion so no flames for it. Now here is how you read it. There are parts in bold and parts in Italics. What you can do is read the bold and Italics together or you can read just the Italics or just the bold. And the stuff in normal font is what you have to read anyway. Here's an example

**The dog was on a walk.**

_Though the dog was so tired._

**The hard cement pounding his padded paws.**

_He walked on._

Make sense?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The Very Young Girl Who Knew All

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The world has been sad.

Black and white under the star's laughs.

Dust collected, dirty seas, dead lying in the street.

Gasped for air, yet unaware of their helplessness.

Of the only help was that of an exotic girl.

Swimming in the rolling hills of Irish chocolate.

Though frozen by stares.

As helpless as the world had become.

_She was their last hope._

**Fighting down terrorized screams as they pleaded in abused ears.**

_Their cries made her plead their stop._

**Though the loudest bellows came from the Kings as they fought for her body**

_She only gritted her teeth, stepped back, and let her headache burn her skull._

**Treated her as a plaything.**

_Banging her head on make believe walls as she searched for things that wouldn't appear._

**Making her tell secrets that would shred mortal ears.**

_But soon deaf of her mind's dreams as instead she plunged at the monster._

**They smiled as a friend.**

_Beauty was only skin deep, as only friendship came from the soul._

**They were all monsters working together.**

_Planning an ultimate scheme that would be her downfall._

**Tears dripped down.**

_Like a cool, damp, cave dripping its burdens in emptiness._

**She sat in a cage.**

Crying for all it was worth 

**People from afar had come to see the girl who knew all.**

_Held captive._

**She looked like a demented hen.**

_Among all the fascinated chickens._

**Forced to fight in a land that she showed no loyalty to.**

_Who only laughed as she fell with collected wounds._

**From whips she was taught to behave.**

_Though hope would never be broken._

**Drawn down by a shackle and chain.**

_Sandpaper against rice paper, blisters were formed._

**Stared through iron bars meant to keep her in.**

Waves of pain erupted throughout her frail body. 

**Her eyes began to close. **

_And she knew her last breaths were coming._

**And with closed eyes she smiled, her heart a broken train.**

No one could hear her last words as she fell.

Forever sinking into the ground.

Becoming one with the oils and dirt.

And yet she still flew.

The grace of an eagle under spread wings.

As the higher she flew

The more she would

Finally be

**_Free._**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

wipes away tears

Yes I cried…and no I'm not a softie.


End file.
